A flower always blooms
by Cardcaptor Natesha
Summary: Sakura has a crush on the most popular boy in school, Will he like her back? or is it just a typical friendship stay tunned in and read!


**Chapter 1: Change can be good!**

**Hi, guy's enjoy the first chapter of my New story. 'A flower always bloom's'**

Sakura had been walking down her school hallway, when all of a sudden she had tripped she looked up to see none other then, Maria Vandal, the most popular girl in school. Maria had beautiful dark brown hair, lushes curls, the most beautiful eyes; she had the most perfect figure for a young teenaged girl.

"Oh my, are you alright? Let me help you" said Maria.

'Oh no! I'm alright, thank you for worrying about me" Sakura had replied."

Sakura picked up her books and walked to class. "Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful

I really wish I could be like her, I'm just a boring old girl, I wear a braid at the back of my head, glasses, and well I don't wear my school uniform to well either. Oh, how I wish I could be like her".

Sakura carried on to her next class, Science the thing she was the best in. She sat next to Syaoran; this was actually Maria-Chan's ex boyfriend. Sakura, had the biggest crush on him for the longest time, but she thought to herself, "He would never like a boring old girl like me, I'm far from beautiful. But, he's such a nice guy? He always treats me with the best respects, but that could just be for reputation? Or anything... hhh I do not even know."

"Today will be a work period, we will be working in individual partners, and I will be the one to pick them."Said the Science teacher, Mr. Jun

Sakura thought to herself, "Please put me with shoran, please put me with Syaoran."

"Kate and eddy, Shizuka and Tomoya, Syaoran Sakura" Said the science teacher.

Sakura's face had lit up with complete joy, she was over whelmed but she tried not to show it to much, she was so excited to be working with the boy she had liked since the freshman year of high school. "But she thought to herself, eh.. Well it's not really a big deal it's just a work period, maybe we might actually talk about something." Sakura really wanted to know the reason why her and Maria-Chan had broken up, but she thought maybe it's a little to nosey, he wouldn't want to tell a girl like me? I could at least try."

"Um Syaoran , could I ask you something… personal?" said Sakura.

"Sure Sakura, replied Syaoran"

"well, actually if you don't mind… I wanted to know why you and Maria-Chan broke up" Said Sakura in a stiff voice.

"Hmmm.. Maria, well that's another story, well actually it's quite simple she found another guy, and I guess she just wasn't….interested anymore." Said Shoran-kun.

"Oh… I see, I'm so sorry to have brung that up, it was just always running through my mind" Said Sakura, in a fast voice.

"Aw, no sweat it's no big deal, what are friends for?" Said Syaoran.

Sakura was so happy she couldn't believe syaoran had referred to Sakura as a friend. "The most popular guy in school…me and him friends? This is to good to be true." Sakura said to herself. She was dazing off in a day dream, and she was drooling and her face had gone completely red.

"Ummm.. Are you alright Sakura?" Said Syaoran.

"What! Um me? Well of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're drooling…"

"OH MY GOSH! Um, this is nothing ahahhhahahahha" laughed Sakura.

But, in the blink of time Science class was over and that was it for the school day, finished. Sakura was a bit sad, because she was enjoying her time. She got up, grabbed bag and was about to walk out the door.

Then Syaoran said "Wait!"

"Um, we should hang out sometime, go see a movie or karaoke maybe?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" Said Sakura as she was blushing.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Said Syaoran.

"Well, actually I don't." said Sakura

"Oh…. I see, well that's alright; I'll see you in science tomorrow. "Said Syaoran, and he walked out the door.

Sakura was so happy! She thought... "This could be the start to something? Well I don't know I can't be thinking like this me a boring old girl? I know, I should do something with my hair." Sakura ran on home, and said "Mom! I'm home." Then ran up to her bedroom, grabbed and chair and sat at her mirror. "Me and Shoran, go see a movie? Ugh this is so awesome! She said to her self smiling." Any who, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and took her hair out, and yelled "MOM! Can I borrow your curling iron?

Her mom had replied with, "any special occasion sweet heart?"

"No, No I just want to try something." Said Sakura.

"Alright, you can use it" Said Sakura's mom.

Sakura, ran into her mom's bedroom and grabbed her curling iron, sat back down, and said" how do you use this...oh well, I'll figure it out". She turned it on, and she actually got the hang of it, she had curled her hair. "Wow, I love this? I actually look kind of pretty, but not. As pretty as Maria-san. "K! It's done; I'm going to wear my hair like this tomorrow, who said a little change isn't good?

Sakura turned of the curling iron and went to do her homework. "Thinking to herself, this could be the start of something great, I really…really….really hope" Sakura was starting to fall asleep, I really... Hope thing's turn out" and Sakura fell asleep, at her computer desk.

The Next, morning Sakura woke up extra early this time because she was going to curl her hair, and she did so. Then it was about time to go to school, so she packed her stuff, grabbed her bag, and left with saying "bye mom!" and ran out the door. Sakura arrived at school, first it was normal no one looked at her the usual and stuff. But then ask she started to; walk into the school hall ways, people stared. "Do I look odd or something" she said to herself.

Sakura's first class was math, "Oh no! Look at the time I'm going to be late." She said to herself. And started to run toward her class, she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, and all a sudden ran into someone and dropped her books. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." Sakura replied and looked up.

"It's quite alright" Replied the person.

"Oh, Syaoran!" Said Sakura.

"Wait, Sakura! I didn't even recognize you for a second, did you change your hair?" Said Syaoran.

"Um.. Yeah, I actually did" Said Sakura.

"Anything special?" He said.

"AHAHHA! No, nothing at all." Sakura said as she blushed.

"I see, well you look nice, Your cute." Said Syaoran

Sakura's face turned bright red, "me CUTE!" She couldn't stop blushing but she was trying to control herself so It didn't become to obvious toward Syaoran. "Oh! Um, thank you! But I'm going to be late! It was nice running into you Syaoran."

"Yeah, I'll see you in science" Replied Syaoran.

For once in Sakuras life, she actually wasn't paying attention during class, because the only thing that was on her mind was the face that Syaoran called her cute. The word's that ran through her mind were. "Cute, Your cute, Cute cute cute you're cute." Sakura couldn't stop thinking about it. It was driving her insane.

"Sakura, Sakura." The teacher called her countless Time's. "SAKURAAAAA!"

"oh! UM… 67!" She stood up and said.

"Nice try! Pay attention" Said the teacher.

"I'm sorry!" she said and sat back down.

Everyone started laughing at her. But soon after that it was lunch time the usual thing Sakura did was go to the Library and study, and such. But this time it was different.

"hey, Sakura!" said Syaoran.

"Oh hey!" she said.

"Um.. Did you want to hang out for break?" he said.

Sakura replied with, "Sure." She thought to herself "this is so odd, why of all time's? why does he even want to hang out with a loser like me, oh to heck with it."

So, they hung out but a lot of people were starring at them. Wondering "Who's that girl with Syaoran?, I've never seen her before." And Etc. Sakura started to feel a bit uneasy, but just paid attention to Syaoran and said. "SO…. What do you want to do?" Um, let's go get something to eat" He said.

So that's what they did, and they talked, and talked. But soon after that lunch was finished and it was time for her 3rd class English. "I'll see you in science." Sakura said.

"Yeah, see you soon." Syaoran replied.

Sakura started to walk to class, with a big smile on her face. But a little after that she ran into 3 girl's. One had Long black silky hair, the other short blonde and the last one curly, red hair. They said "Hey you!"

"Me?" Sakura said. She was wondering why there girls would want to talk to her she hadn't done anything wrong.

"So I see your hanging around Syaoran eh.. Well I think you should just stop! He wouldn't like trash like you"

Sakura thought to herself.. "I knew this would cause something."

"Hey! Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to say something? " the 1 girl with blonde hair said.

"Were just friends…" Sakura said.

"I don't care, said the girl I've seen you around before. And you always had a 'braid' in your hair so why the sudden change? Is it for Syaoran I doubt he could think someone like you of all people to be hot, beautiful or even cute." Said the girl.

Sakura thought to herself, "He did call me cute. Oh well, I think it's about time I stand up for myself and stop being a wimp."

"HEY! Are you even listening to us?" the girl with red hair said.

"Yeah, I am and for you're information you of all people can not tell me what to do! I'm aloud to hang out with whoever the hell I want, and you three she just but out. If I wane hang out with him, that's my problem!" Sakura said loudly.

"You bitch!" the girl with blonde hair said.

"Uh.. oh" Sakura said to herself.

"I bet, Syaoran wouldn't want to hang out with someone whose hair got burnt off, let's take this outside." The girl with black hair said.

So, they took Sakura outside, to where no one is most likely to show up, and pulled out a lighter.

"We've always liked Syaoran! And our only exceptions for him were Maria-Sama! I'm going to burn off all your hair how dare you talk to us like that!"

Sakura replied with, "What so I can't speak my mind! Stop pulling my hair it HURTS!"

"Oh well, that's too bad. Since Marias out of the picture, I think it's about time one of us got him."

Sakura replied with. "Why are you girls even getting mad! Were not even dating were just F R I E N D S ! Do I need to spell it out friends, like you can't get mad over this? And for second's I doubt he would like someone, who has a discus ding personality like this."

"That's it, You Definitely getting it now!" said all three girls, we haven't even got to become friends with him, and he picks someone like you? That's just low your trash."

"I am not trash!" Sakura cried out loudly.

The girl with blonde hair pulled out a lighter and said "Say goodbye to your hair."

"go ahead! Do it, Syaoran will just see what nasty personalities you have."

"you really piss us off." All three girls said. "Alright change of plans, instead of burning off your hair, were going to kick the living shit outta you."

They threw Sakura to the ground, and started kicking her in the stomach, and punching her. And hit her in the face."

"This is painful, Sakura thought to herself."Who would have thought me being friends with someone could lead to this. GO AHEAD! Keep doing it." She said when in reality she actually had a lot of pain to bare with.

"Syaoran….help please." Sakura said quietly to herself she was about to pass out when she heard a voice.

"HEY! what are you girls doing!"

It was Syaoran, The girls ran away, before he could say anything else. "Sakura, Sakura! are you okay?."

She replied with, "Aha... Yeah, i'm fine."

"Oh, your nose is bleeding" he replied with. He took, out a tissue, and cleaned her up. "your gonna be alright, if i hadn't come sooner you would'a been in a terrible state. I'm glad i did, i'll get back at who ever did this to you." Syoaran said.

"Thank you, Sakura said." and got up.

"Now, How about that date." Said Syoaran.

"But i have class." She replied with.

"Oh.. it's not gonna hurt to miss 2 classes, Let's go!" and he grabbed Sakura's hand.

**A**l**right, Hi guys! What'd you think? K so I know the story might of moved fast but. I thought it was pretty good! If my grammar is bad, please don't be too harsh on me. I tried my best, and if you like it. Please tell me! And I'll get working on the next chapter asap!**


End file.
